Seven Things
by emszhang
Summary: ... hatiku sudah meledak Jongin, dan itu sakit sekali..


Title: Seven Things

Author: emszhang

Main cast: You(OC), Kim Jongin(Kai-EXO)

Rating: T

Length:ficlet

Genre: song-fiction, romance, sad

Disclaimer: fic ini fic pertamaku dan asli buatanku. Hanya aku pinjam lagunya Miley Cyrus 7 things sebagai judul dan inspirasi utama dan part pada fic ini, juga aku pinjem si Jongin dari orangtuanya buat jadi main cast

Author's note: based on Miley Cyrus-7things. Fic ini juga pernah di publish di blog pribadiku

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

Hmmmm... kuhembuskan nafas panjang. Kusesap segelas americano untuk menenangkan diriku. Entah mengapa aku merasa lelah. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah dengan diriku sendiri, aku lelah dengan hubungan ini. Aku lelah dengan sikapmu, mengacuhkanku begitu saja. Cih, mungkin aku pantas mendapatkannya, memangnya siapa aku ini-bukan siapa-siapa-. Dibandingkan dengan kamu, seorang bintang, yang paling terang dan menyilaukan mata semua gadis di dunia ini. Yak, kamu Kim Jongin.. aku lelah dengan semua ini. Mencintaimu sama halnya dengan membunuh diriku sendiri secara perlahan. Kamu sibuk, lebih mementingkan karirmu,kelakuanmu lebih manis ke pada fans-fans mu yang gila itu daripada kepadaku yang notabene adalah kekasihmu. Mungin aku terlalu menuntut atau entahlah, yang jelas aku ingin kau lebih memperhatikanku. Naif memang tapi ini yang kurasakan. Menjadi kekasih seorang bintang sungguh tak mudah, kau harus menemuinya diam-diam, berkencan diam-diam dan itu yang selama ini kurasakan Jongin, kau harusnya mengetahui itu. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Tapi sepertinya aku harus memendamnya sendiri. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya kepadamu, aku takut hubungan kita semakin berantakan. Aku masih menyayangimu Jongin. Hah.. rasanya americano ini mulai mendingin, sedingin hatiku yang mulai membeku tanpamu.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

Aku sudah tak tahan. Kau mengacuhkan sudah lebih dari 3 minggu. Ini keterlaluan. Dan hatiku sudah meledak dua jam yang lalu. Saat kau lebih memilih bersama dia dan teman-teman bodohmu itu ketimbang menemuiku yang sedang sakit dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengantarku menemui dokter. Lebih hebatnya aku berpapasan denganmu yang sedang bercanda dengan dia, gadis manja itu bergelayut di lenganmu. Memang kau langsung melepas tangannya dan langsung lari menemuiku sesaat setelah mata kita bertemu tapi tetap saja, hatiku sudah meledak. Lagipula hujan ini sepertinya berkompromi dengan kedua bola mataku. Kau coba menjelaskan segalanya kepadaku, tapi tetap saja hatiku sudah meledak Jongin dan itu sakit sekali. Seakan aku atak kuat lagi menahan kakiku. Seakan aku menjadi tuli dan tak akan bisa mendengar kata-kata dari mulutmu itu. Seakan aku menjadi buta dan tak bisa lagi melihat wajahmu yang tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh itu. Hanya satu hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh inderaku, hujan, hanya air mata itu yang terus mengalir. Dan bercampur dengan hujan ini. Semuanya tak akan lagi baik-baik saja. Semuanya tak bisa baik-baik saja Jongin karena aku akan mengungkap semuanya, toh hatiku sudah meledak.

_The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Hey Kim Jongin, kau tahu aku sangat membencimu. Banyak hal yang membuatku benci terhadap mu. Sikapmu yang seakan memnyianyiakanku. Sikapmu yang selalu bermain-main dan tak pernah dewasa. Kau tahu itu bisa saja mencelakakanmu nantinya. Kim Jongin, kau selalu bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku dan akan selalu begitu, tapi nyatanya gadis manja itu bisa begelayut di lenganmu seenaknya. Cih. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku gila. Kau bisa membuatku tertawa dengan rayuan dan tingkah-tingkah konyolmu itu. Tapi dalam sekejab kamu juga bisa membuatku menangis seperti orang gila. Dan teman-teman bodohmu.. kau begitu menyebalkan saat kau bersama mereka. Kau selalu mengacuhkanku saat kau bersama mereka. Bahkan aku pernah berharap aku bisa bertukar tubuh dengan mereka hanya untuk mendapat perhatianmu. Aku merindukan pelukanmu kau tahu! Dan satu hal yang paling membuatku memBENCImu adalah dari semua sikapmu kepadaku itu aku tetap saja mencintaimu. Bodoh. Aku memang bodoh membiarkan hatiku jatuh kepadamu.

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology_

_When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

Ada rasa sesak setiap kali aku mengingatmu. Dan rasa itu semakin menjadi-jadi, semakin bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya waktu. Drrtt... sebuah pesan atas namamu muncul. Tapi entalah aku masih belum berkeinginan untuk membacanya bahkan membukanya saja tidak. Bukan permintaan maaf seperti ini yang kuharapkan darimu, melainkan permintan maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ayolah Kim Jongin ini saatnya kamu bersikap dewasa. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tahan dengan keadaan yang membelenggu ini tapi aku juga tak ingin kembali ke masa itu dan mengulang kejadian itu lagi. Hal ini terlalu menyakitkan kau tahu.

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

Kim Jongin. Aku rasa hanya satu nama itu saja yang bisa membuatku gila. Terlalu banyak hal-hal luar biasa dalam hidupku sejak aku mengenal seorang Kim Jongin. Dan pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menghilangkanya dari hidupku. Aku memang bodoh, iya kan?

_The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, sorot matanya yang tajam. Bau jaketnya yang selalu memeluk indera penciumanku saat dia mendekapku. Hal itu yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari seorang Kim Jongin. Dan aku seperti terhipnotis saat bibir indah itu menyentuh milikku. Aku sangat menyanyanginya, dia yang selalu membuatku tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Aku mencintainya, dia yang bisa membuatku menangis seperti orang gila. Kim Jongin, Aku mencintainya.

_Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do_

Dan tangan itu kembali mendekapku. Rasanya nyaman, sepertinya tubuh ini telah menemukan rumahnya. Aku tak tahu apakah ini akan berlangsung selamanya atau tidak yang jelas sekarang aku bersama sesorang yang aku inginkan dan satu-satunya orang yang aku INGINKAN!. Hal buruk itu bisa dirubah, semua bisa lebih baik nantinya aku yakin itu karena setiap hubungan mempunyai rintangannya masing-masing. Aku memilihnya karna hanya dia yang bisa membuatku gila jatuh cinta..

Akhirnya selesai fic pertamaku. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya miley cyrus-7things. Aku suka lagu ini karena banyak kenangannya.. berhubung ini fic pertamaku mohon review-nya ya... pokoknya no silent reader!


End file.
